C'est la Vie
by GreenZebraEnvy
Summary: They came to town one day, two new girls. Honestly, no one could ever be as messed up as that pair, but c'est la vie. That is life. And now the town of Mystic Falls is dragged into one big mess. Oh boy, this can't end well. /Damon x OC Elena x Stefan\
1. They Came One Day

**12/4/10: HELLO EVERYONE. No, we're not dead. I, Laycee, would just like to inform you that we've made some major edits to this story. From this point on, we'll be referring ONLY from the television show, NOT the books. **

**Anyway, expect to see an update from us in the near future. (/is making Vanessa write next chapter. BAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

**Enjoy! **

Hi! (Yo.)

Welcome to our first fanfiction on this joint account. I'm Laycee and this is Vanessa. (Heh.)

Disclaimer: We do not own Vampire Diaries. In any way, shape or form. (Vanessa's sad. Suck it up.)

Warnings: Language. 'Cause Vanessa curses like hell. (My bad.)

Yes, there are OCs. And I'll admit it right now, they ARE self-inserts. I'm sorry. But c'est la vie. I hope this doesn't dissuade any one from reading our story, silly humour and serious moments and all. And now we commence with the story!

* * *

C'est la Vie: They Came One Day.

* * *

There was a new girl in town. That was the all Elena heard when she went to school that day. Before homeroom, Bonnie dragged her off to the corner to talk, Caroline following.

"So, what's the deal with the new kid?"

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't know. But a lot of people think it's weird because there's a new kid in the middle of the semester."

Elena looked at Caroline, "Do you know anything?"

Caroline shrugged, "I just found out about it too."

Elena nodded once, before telling the both of them to find out as much about the other girl.

Just as she was about to walk away, Bonnie stopped her with a hand on her arm. "By the way, there's another girl with her."

Elena's eye twitched, before she pushed Bonnie's hand away and walked to her first period class, History. 'With Stefan,' she thought privately, and grinned with glee. Once there, she sat down in her usual seat, Stefan sitting down next to her soon after. She sent him a coy smile, and he looked back with a smile of his own.

The class tittered to each other for a couple of minutes, before the teacher, a substitute for the day named Mr. DeVile walked in. A cappuccino colored girl with black hair followed him. Mr. DeVile was a stocky man with a big mustache and beady eyes. He was balding and his hair had a faint touch of gray. He went to stand behind the desk, and the stranger stood next to him, looking at anything but the students in the room. Mr. DeVile coughed, shuffled some papers on his desk, and waited for the class to be quiet.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to another day at Mystic High." He announced.

The class shut up, finally noticing the tall girl at the front of the room.

"This," he began, making a hand motion, pointing to the girl next to him, "is Laycee Vida. She recently moved to Mystic Falls from New Jersey and will be joining our class."

He cleared his throat again, straightening his tie. "I hope you give her a warm welcome to our school."

Laycee nodded, smiled once, and made her way to the only open seat in the class.

Elena thought about how weird the substitute was, always fidgeting and coughing. But she didn't pay much attention to him, and instead devoted the whole class to watching the new girl, Laycee. She sat in the chair on the other side of Elena, which helped the blonde girl while she observed out of the corner of her eye.

Laycee, Elena decided, was a very plain girl, even if she hadn't seen her whole face yet. Laycee spent the majority of the period bent over her paper, furiously taking her notes. Elena couldn't comprehend why; Mr. DeVile was boring the class to death anyway, with all this talk about the Civil War. Elena figured she could borrow Bonnie's notes later, and maybe Stefan would study with her for the test. Speaking of the young Salvatore male, Elena turned her head towards her boyfriend. He was staring off into space, obviously bored with the lecture just like her. She smiled at him. He was smart enough not to need anything in this class.

The bell rang a quarter to 10, signaling the end of the period. There was the usual ruckus in the class as they got up from their seats and chatted with each other on the way out of the room. Elena was about the grab Stefan's arm before a quiet voice stopped her.

"Uh, hi," it was the new girl. "Mm, I have Trigonometry next period; do you happen to know where it is?"

Elena felt a spark of irritation; Laycee wasn't even looking at her, but at her schedule. But Elena nodded anyway, she knew where the Trig room was, Bonnie had that class.

"Head up the stairs and go to your right. It's room C152."

Laycee looked up and smiled. "Thanks. I'm Laycee by the way."

She stretched out her hand and Elena took it.

"I'm Elena Gilbert," she said politely.

Laycee did a half-bow thing and left the room quickly. Elena watched her go, until she felt a person come up next to her. Turning her head, she was met face to face with Stefan. The brown-eyed girl smiled, before taking Stefan by the crook of his elbow and walking away to their next class, English.

English was a sordid affair. Also very boring, except for the occasional interesting piece of literature that would pop up. Today seemed to be no exception, except for the girl that was talking to the teacher, Mrs. Fallen, in the front of the room.

Elena sat down in her usual spot, with Stefan once again next to her. The rest of her classmates slowly filed in and began filling up the empty desks. A couple of minutes passed before the brunette in the front of the room straightened up and the teacher stood.

Mrs. Fallen walked around to the front of her desk, next to the second stranger Elena saw today.

She called for the attention of the class and gestured to the girl next to her.

"This is Vanessa Vida and she will be joining our school. Please welcome her to Mystic High and give her the same friendly regard as you do your peers."

Vanessa smiled, although to Elena it looked a bit strained and walked into the only empty seat, all the way at the other side of the room, near a window. A massive football player blocked her view of the girl and Elena decided to instead ponder the other new student, Laycee.

She seemed really introverted, and Elena figured she wouldn't be much of a threat to her popularity and status in the school. Caroline on the other hand… Elena grimaced at the thought of her friend, a tall girl with blonde hair and catlike green eyes. On the way to English, Bonnie had stopped Elena, telling her that Caroline found out that Laycee and Vanessa were cousins. Elena decided that it made sense, and although they looked nothing alike, they could be very distant relatives.

Soon enough, Mrs. Fallen decided that her lesson was over and gave the students the last ten minutes of class as free time. Elena chose her timing carefully and walked over to Vanessa as soon as the brunette didn't look busy.

"Hello." She said, coming to a stop in front of Vanessa's desk, "My name's Elena Gilbert. I just wanted to welcome you here to Mystic High."

Vanessa looked up, and Elena took the opportunity to assess the girl. She had a pretty face, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was also short, about 5 ft. 1, Elena figured.

"Elena Gilbert? Oh, I've heard about you."

Elena felt a spark of pride, glad that even a brand new student would hear about her by the second period of school.

"I'm Vanessa."

"Yeah," Elena nodded. Trying to strike up a conversation, she decided to veer the topic towards Vanessa herself. "So, do you like my school so far?"

Elena put a light emphasis on the 'my', hoping the girl would understand that Elena was the Queen of the entire school.

"It's great, really big for such a small town. And everyone's so nice. Me and Laycee are adjusting just fine." If Vanessa noticed anything, she didn't vocalize it. Elena smiled, sure that her message got through.

"Oh, yeah, I met your cousin earlier. She seemed really nice. Quiet, but nice." Elena said, pleasantly enough.

Vanessa looked faintly bewildered. "Huh? Nice? Oh. Uh, yeah," she gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, Laycee's, uh, cool. But she's my stepsister."

"Oh." Elena nodded in comprehension, mentally cursing Bonnie's trust in Caroline.

"Anyway," the taller brunette girl tried to change the subject quickly, to save face. "Since you're new here, I figured you might want to sit with us at lunch."

Vanessa smiled outwardly, but she was cringing at the other girl's cockiness on the inside.

"Sure," she beamed.

The bell rang at the moment.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch then." Elena confirmed, before she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked away, well aware of the many eyes on her.

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she watched Elena strut off with her boyfriend.

"Some people," she muttered, and quickly walked to her next class.

* * *

Well, we hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Right now the 2nd chapter is almost done, but we won't be posting it until the 3rd chapter is about half-way done. (That sounds about right, right?)

Laycee's ranting: Besides the fact that I wrote nearly the whole thing plus a hellova lot of drabbles, I know I personally ... "enjoyed" working on this story. Of course, there's many, many, many more chapters to come, but Vanessa can sulk in the background because I'm too lazy to write anything right now. (read: until she tackles me)

Vanessa: Heyy, Uhmm... yea. Review?

Laycee: Eloquent as always. (and stop flashing your thong at me) Ew. Right, Vanessa's just shy. But if you do review, you get her chihuahua! :D

Vanessa: No, seriously, take him. PLEASE? He's house broken. ... Maybe. WELL, MAYBE THAT JUST MEANS HE BREAKS EVERYTHING IN THE HOUSE BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT. TAKE HIM. PLEASE.

Laycee: ... O..kay. Anyway, since Vanessa lacks self-esteem (and so do I), reviews would be appreciated to make sure we're doing this right. :) Constructive Criticism is welcome and encouraged, but please understand we're trying to make these characters as unMary-Sue as possible. (i.e. Bella.) So if you could point out something that's particularly irritating, that would be nice. Note: Flames can and will be fed to Mr. Rabbit.


	2. Kbye

**edited again; January 8th, 2011. **

**uhhh, whatever problems were in here were fixed. thankyou, to the kind reviewer who pointed out the mistakes.**

**djaskldjslak i thought i edited it out. ;_; mybadmybad. okay, yeah. if there's any other errors, drop a PM or review or something. ..**

**Edit: December 27, 2010: **

**I'd like to point out that MOST of what's new in this chapter was written by Vanessa. jussayin'**

**[ aka she demanded credit ] ffff. 8D**

Warnings: Language. 'Cause Vanessa curses like hell. (My bad.) And apparently Laycee does too. gg.

Yes, there are OCs. And I'll admit it right now, they ARE self-inserts. I'm sorry. But c'est la vie. I hope this doesn't dissuade any one from reading our story, silly humour and serious moments and all.

Note; Follows TV show ONLY

Disclaimer: We do not own Vampire Diaries. In any way, shape or form. (Vanessa's sad. Suck it up.)

And so we go fowards!

**

* * *

**

C'est la Vie: KBye.

**

* * *

**

Lunch came quickly enough. And by 4th period Elena had heard enough about the two new girls to last a couple of days. After English Bonnie had come over to her, apologetic; she had found out from a more reliable source, i.e. Laycee, that the girls were both stepsisters, not cousins. Elena quickly forgave her, telling her that it was Caroline's fault, not hers.

Speaking of Caroline, she was leaning against a wall outside of the cafeteria, arms crossed, head held high and back, chest out. When Elena passed by with Bonnie, she smirked, held Elena's gaze for a couple of second, and walked away.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Caroline's back. "C'mon. Ignore her," she said and ushered Elena into the lunchroom.

Elena looked around, brown eyes searching for the new girls. She saw Jeremy towards the left side of the cafeteria; he was walking out the door. Elena figured that he was going to get his hourly drug dose. She sighed and then spotted Laycee. She walked towards the taller girl, intent on getting her to find her sister so that they could eat lunch already.

"Did your sister tell you?" She said, reaching the girl and smiling her Queen Bee smile.

Laycee stared at her, "Uh, no. Was she supposed to tell me something?"

Elena frowned, but quickly masked it up. "Yeah, I asked her to eat lunch with us today and she said she'd go tell you."

The raven haired girl shook her head, exasperated, "That's Vanessa alright. Sorry about this, she's forgetful sometimes."

Elena smiled again, "That's fine. Let's go sit down though, okay? I'm sure Vanessa will find us later."

She walked away to her usual table, scowling. Laycee raised an eyebrow at Elena's retreating back before she shrugged and followed the brunette girl to a large table in the center of the cafeteria.

Laycee could practically feel the envious glares of many people around the room as she sat down next to a red-haired girl that she remembered seeing in History at the table. She twitched slightly under the intense gaze of at least half the people in the lunch room. 'Dear lord,' she thought, 'If you want my spot so badly I'll gladly trade with you.'

Elena heard Laycee sigh heavily, but ignored her. She instead turned to Stefan, who had recently reached the table. As she chatted happily to him, she saw Vanessa walk through the Cafeteria out of the corner of her eye.

Laycee also saw and rolled her eyes. "Finally," she muttered.

Vanessa looked around for her sister and Elena, before she found them and walked over with a sheepish smile. She sat down next to Bonnie and a girl with blue highlights in her hair.

"Sorry," she said, sitting down across from Laycee and nearly slamming her Skelanimals lunchbox on the table. "I got lost."

Laycee shook her head and went back to her lunch.

Elena smiled at the brunette girl, "Glad you could finally join us."

Vanessa blushed, but her eye twitched once Elena's back was turned. Lunch passed by soon, and when everyone was shuffling out of the double doors to their 5th period class, Elena stopped Vanessa with a hand on her arm.

"So," she said, "the Christmas dance is coming up soon, and we really need more people on the Committee. I was wondering if you could help us."

"Uh, sure." She paused. "In my old school me and Laycee were on student council. So we like—."

"That's great I'll see you there." Elena cut in.

"Somebody needs an attitude change." Vanessa muttered after Elena had walked away. She shuffled down the hall, heading toward whatever her next class was. The day dragged on and it was soon time to leave. Scouring the parking lot for her sister, she headed towards the Smart Car.

"LAYCEEEEEEE." Vanessa launched herself on her sister, hugging/tackling her.

"Hey Ness," The taller girl detangled her from the short girl.

"How was your day? Did you have any classes with the bitch? Ugh, some girls were comparing her looks to mine in Spanish class. Like, are we the only brunette/brown eyed tan skinned girls here? Ugh, whatever, how was your day?" By the time Vanessa's rant was over they were already halfway out of the parking lot.

"My day was fine, Mystic High is boring. OH, AND THEN THE EXTREME **lack **of Asians, pisses me off. But, the place seems okay. V, you spot any fuckable guys?" Laycee sent the brunette a side-ways wink.

"Not really, no. No Asians ANYWHERE. But there were a few guys with some high potential. Do you think I should go for a boyfriend this year?" The short girl's head bopped up and down to the Kesha CD that was playing. (i.e: danced and jumped up and down)

"Uhh, why not? Better than secretely lusting after a guy. I mean, the entire hide your feelings thing that's been going on for the last few years hasn't really worked out, so…" Laycee paused. "What did Elena tell you after lunch?"

Vanessa wasn't even going to question how/why she had known that she and Elena had talked. It was Laycee we're talking about… "Something with student council, I think, we're roped into helping out with something. Meh." Sigh.

When they arrived at the Salvatore Mansion, Vanessa grumbled.

"You don't think Elena will be in there, do you?" She frantically searched for any extra cars, when she was assured that no unwanted guests were around, she ran to catch up with her sister.

Once in the mansion, the sisters went their separate ways. Vanessa skipped to her room to blast some music, Kesha, undoubtedly. While dearest Laycee shuffled to the couch with her laptop to read some FanFiction, yaoi, you see?

The rest of the day dragged on and soon Vanessa found herself wandering the halls aimlessly. Thoughts of doing her homework floating around her head, but obviously they were shot down. Yeah, homework, it wasn't happening. Try again in a few hours.

The mansion was pretty big. .. Then again, it was a mansion. It had to be big. She remembered something Laycee had said about not wandering around. She said Zack's good will wouldn't apply anymore if she broke some priceless artifact. After all, Zack was only letting them stay at the Salvatore estate because of connections with her aunt and uncle; at least, until the school year ended or the two sisters somehow managed to scrounge up the money to rent their own apartment. … Like that was ever going to happen. Speaking of Zack, where was that guy, anyway? Vanessa hadn't seen him since the day he had given her the key to the house. Her best bet was that he was too busy working out at her aunt's gym. He was looking a little flubby the last time she had seen him. Vanessa snorted, and it was a very undignified snort. But hey, who could blame her.

At that second she heard a voice behind her, she turned her head towards the noise. When she looked forward she bumped into something hard. Her eyes registered a black fabric in front of her bleary vision. She took a shaky step back and slowly looked up. Her face felt so hot she felt sure it could burn hotter than Venus. She was stunned; he was godlike with perfect blackish brown hair with a wild bad boy look to his whole stature. He had a curious look on his face and his head was slightly tilted to the left side. Vanessa's immediate reaction when seeing a good looking guy was to freeze up and stare. At the most inconvenient times too, goddamn.

There was silence. .. Obviously, the guy was waiting for her to say something.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Her mind cursed her for forgetting. He glowered at her, apparently irritated. Vanessa felt her mind go blank when he pushed her slightly and walked away.

She stood still for a couple of seconds, in shock, until her brain started working again. Once it did she turned around on the spot and planted her hands on her hips. She glared at the other's retreating back and shouted, "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Apparently, being an asshole reduced your hotness level by like, a billion, in Vanessa's mind. Maybe that's why she rarely got hitched. Still, the guy was attractive enough for her breath to catch in her throat.

The man stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, an eyebrow raised. When he saw her furious flush he turned around fully and smirked at her. (+1 Attractiveness) This only caused Vanessa to get angrier and she scowled at him.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said sarcastically, "But I thought that you were the one who bumped into me." With that he resumed walking away from the brunette girl. (-482304832048392084 for Asshole-ism)

Vanessa's eye twitched. "I SAID I WAS SORRY DIDN'T I? YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed at his retreating back.

Swiveling back around, she stalked back to her room, muttering angrily about damn rude strangers.

* * *

Heyyguysss, yeah, we're majorly editing this. I don't think either of us was happy with the direction our story was going.. or .. not going.

uhm. idk. ANYWAY.

uhmdsjakdajd. MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.

i'm done.

Laycee out -


End file.
